


Kissed His Chest with a .45, Mistletoe

by orphan_account



Series: Smoke Clears in the Battery Park Underpass [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Burr Conspiracy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mixed Media, Shooting, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MANHATTAN -- In regards to the shooting of Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr, Hamilton’s business partner and off-and-on-again friend, has a released a statement to the press, says the NYPD.</p><p>“It deeply saddens me to see one of my closest friend’s life taken so soon. He was a great man with even greater ideas that, and with more time, could’ve changed Manhattan as we know it.  I wish Eliza Schuyler-Hamilton, and their children, the best during these hard times. I, myself was with my own family during the time of his fatal accident and it was a shock to see it reported on the news. </p><p>Mixed Media/Perspective accounts of the aftermath of Alexander Hamilton's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissed His Chest with a .45, Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> So Dia @noirgirlfriend and Moonie @thebourbonmonarchs beta'd this fic for me and im eternally grateful <3
> 
> It really is just my own twist on the aftermath of Alexander Hamilton's death mixed with the Burr Conspiracy.
> 
> the work title is a modified clipping lyric

Aaron Burr

  @BurrAarron 

Had a beautiful night in celebrating my daughter's 22nd birthday. She’s grown into a wonderful young woman. I couldn't be a prouder father!

11:44 PM - Mon, 19 Sept 2015

____

 

_ MANHATTAN -- Alexander Hamilton, 47, was found dead Monday, September 19th, near the Battery Park underpass. Police reports say he was shot once in the chest.  _

 

_ Additional details about the homicide, including information about a possible motive and suspect have not been released to the public as of right now.  _

 

_ No witnesses have come forward. Anyone with information about the homicide can contact  _ _ Deputy Inspector Joriah Grant _ _ of the NYPD at ( _ _ 212) 452-0600…. _

 

____

 

“Burr.” Madison spoke with an edge on the other end of the phone.   
  


“Yeah... Yeah, I’m here.” Burr locked his phone between his shoulder and his chin. He paced back and forth in front of his TV, scraped his nails over his head, as if there was hair to pull.

 

“You’re watching, right?” 

  
“ _ Ha _ . Yeah, I’m watching it. I suspect the entire Eastern Seaboard is watching it.”

 

“...It’s fucked up how he died. Shot like that.”  _ Just like his son. _ He hadn’t said it, but Burr knew what Madison implied. “Must be a bitch for his wife.” He hesitated, “ ‘Liza was a real nice woman. She doesn’t deserve all this.”

 

“It’s funny that  _ you’re  _ calling me, Madison, seeing as how you didn’t even like the them”

 

Burr heard him snort over the phone. “Well, I can sympathize for a dead man, can’t I?

 

“A man  _ you _ wanted dead.” He wanted to take it back the moment he said it; his panicked state resulted in the loss of his  _ brain to mouth filter.  _ Years grooming it hadn’t made a difference.

 

“What’re you implying?” Madison snapped “Because if I remember correctly,  _ you _ weren’t so buddy-buddy with him, even if that's what you wanted the public to think. Think you’re  _ so _ slick, but I know everyone’s bound to slip up.”

 

Aaron played with his bruised lip and took a deep breath that ended up more like a sigh. “Why did you call me? I know for a fact you didn't just call me to give your condolences.” 

 

“They want you in for a few questions –” James started and was cut off. 

 

“,  _ Questioning for what?” _

 

“They want to take your statement –” He was cut off again. “‘ _ They’, who, Madison!” _

 

“The press, who else? New York Times, People Magazine, hell, even _Buzzfeed_ is going to be there. They want your ass down at the office by 9am tomorrow.”

 

“9am tomorrow” Burr unconsciously parroted back. “Why couldn’t they have picked another place, we don’t need that kinda publicity right now!” He started scraping at his scalp again. “Why did they go through  _ you  _ of all people, Jesus  _ fuck!” _

 

“Hey, I don't know. Don't shoot the messenger. Just say you was with little Theo the entire time and boom there's your alibi”

 

Burr blanched. “What do you mean? I  _ was _ with Theodosia the entire time this is all just –”

 

“Just….save it for the press okay?”

 

Burr couldn't breathe.

 

“I'll see you tomor–” Madison paused. “I'll see you soon.” 

 

Burr still had the phone locked between his chin and his shoulder moments after the call dropped and didn't move until there was a crick in his neck. 

 

____

 

Burr was still sitting in the same position, though hours later, with his phone in his lap and empty bottles scattered by his feet and on the coffee table. He looked at the caller ID on his phone, before hesitating and hitting  _ accept. _

 

“Daddy.” 

 

“Yes, sweetie.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, preparing himself for what to come.

 

“You missed my birthday. No happy birthday text, No call, no nothing.  _ What gives!” _

 

_ “ _ Daddy's...he's really sorry, okay? For everything.”

 

“....You've been drinking again, haven't you?”

 

“No honey,” He slurred, “Daddy's really, really sorry, okay? I'll make it up to you, I swear.” …. “Hello?”.... “Theo?” …. “ _ Fuck.”  _

 

He didn't bother getting up to see if his phone had cracked from it’s impact on the wall, and figured he could buy a new one if it did.

____

 

_ MANHATTAN -- In regards to the shooting of Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr, Hamilton’s business partner and off-and-on-again friend, has a released a statement to the press, says the NYPD. _

 

_ “It deeply saddens me to see one of my closest friend’s life taken so soon. He was a great man with even greater ideas that, and with more time, could’ve changed Manhattan as we know it.  I wish Eliza Schuyler-Hamilton, and their children, the best during these hard times. I, myself, was with my own family during the time of his fatal accident, and it was a shock to see it reported on the news.  _

 

_ I put my faith in New York’s finest to find the heartless person who could have done this, and to put him behind bars so the city of New York can be at ease once more.  _

 

_ It is public knowledge that Hamilton had many corporate enemies, willing to do any and all to see Hamilton and Burr dismantled, but that is not the case. In regards to our company, I hope to see it live on through me with the help of my associate, Thomas Jefferson. In light of Hamilton’s death, the company name will not change.  _

 

_ Hamilton always said, ‘ _ _ I think the first duty of society is justice.’ Well now it is our duty to get justice for him. It is now New York’s duty as a society to find justice for the man who dedicated his life to us.  _

 

_ That is all, and thank you for your time.  _

 

____

 

[theo] dad why are you telling people we spent my birthday together???

read: 6:57pm

[theo] i went out drinking with my friends and then spent the rest of the night waiting for you to call

read: 6:57pm

[theo] you don’t get to just play house for the press and then ignore me what the hell!

read: 7:01pm

____

 

Thomas Jefferson, 5’11, and awfully dressed, walked straight into Aaron’s office and sat down in the chair parallel to his desk. 

 

Burr didn’t even look up from the paperwork on his desk. “Thomas.” 

 

“Aaron.” Thomas deadpanned southern drawl. “Ya know, the makeup department really did a number on your head. Can’t even really see the scars anymore. I’ve been telling you to try and invest in some implants or  _ something. _ ”

 

“Does every southerner just like to talk to hear themselves talk?  _ Jesus _ , why are you here, Thomas? You know we both have work to do.”

 

“Always so straight to the point, never any fun with you.” 

 

Aaron just glared at him in response. 

 

Thomas sighed out, “Police are claiming they have an eye witness to place at the scene,” he said as if  he were simply commenting on the price of gas nowadays.

 

Aaron looked past Thomas, double checking that the door was locked before leaning in closer to the man across from him.  

 

“The fuck do you mean an  _ ‘eye witness,’”  _ He brought his voice down to a whisper and tried to will his hand away from his head hoping not to do any damage to the makeup, “ _ There was no one else around, I fucking made sure of that!” _

 

Jefferson just smirked. “Well you obviously didn't do a good job of that, did you? The snitch was Reynolds. Don’t know what he said, or what he’s claiming, but I know he said  _ something  _ that the cops wanted to hear while the press release was going on. You’re lucky the cops aren’t here yet.” 

 

“Well...I haven’t seen any cops since ‘cause he was probably a dud, right? Just trying to get his fifteen minutes.” By then, Aaron had caked makeup in his nails. 

 

Thomas stood up, short but imposing before surmising that they’d just have to wait and see, before leaving Aaron alone in his office. 

 

Aaron immediately scraped the gunk out of his nails, praying the scratches weren’t too evident,  and pulled his cracked phone out of his pocket. 

 

“Jon? Jon Bellamy is this you?”

 

“ _ Aaron? Damn _ .” Bellamy laughed. “I haven’t heard from you in years. Saw you on the news man, so sorry your friend died.”

 

“Yeah about that. I need a place to stay.”

 

“...I-I mean….I always have a room for you, you know that. Is little Theo coming too?” 

 

“ _ Oh my god! Thank you”  _ Burr gripped his pants using the motion to wipe the sweat of his palm. “And, no, she won’t be coming with me.”

 

“Aw, shame I haven’t seen her in forever, since her mother p–” 

 

Aaron made an abrupt noise, cutting him off before he could say anything else. “I’ll be there in two days. You still live in Liverpool right?

 

“Yeah. Liverpool. Little bungalow on Station road. Think you can handle the UK weather?” 

 

“Pfft, anything’s better than here right now. Call you back soon.”

____

 

Aaron Burr

  @BurrAarron 

Sometimes the death of a close friend takes a heavier toll than expected. Will need some time to recuperate. Thank you for all the wonderful msgs. 

04:12 AM - Tues, 27 Sept 2015


End file.
